el viernes en el bar
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: LOS DOS TIENEN UN PASADO. LOS DOS TIENEN UN ÉL Y UNA ELLA. PERO SUS SOSPECHAS SON LAS MISMAS. Y SOLO SE PUEDEN VER UNA VES A LA SEMANA. EL VIERNES. MAL RESUMEN. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, POR FAVOR.
1. Chapter 1

Tori:-hola de nuevo, como veran hoy hay dos por uno.

Luna:- y no hablamos de nosotras- se escuchan los grillos.

Tori:- te he dicho muchas veces que no sirves como comediante- ve como su mejor amiga sale corriendo a llorar a una esquina.

Mérida:-ya la afligiste de nuevo.

Tori:- que te digo, es un don.

Mérida:- si, si un don, por cierto, puedes puedes puedes decirle a hans que deje de perseguirme, le he dicho miles de veces que solo es actuacion, pero el nooo. Yo quiero seguir soltera siempre.

Tori:-tranquila, yo lo cito en mi oficina para "hablar"- pensando en planes diabolicamente-malos para que el deje a merida en paz.

Mérida: ve como tori se quedo lela en su mundo, y de el no sale muy rapido que se diga, y que luna tiene una crisis emocional, se voltea a la camara- bien ya saben, la historia es lo unico que les pertenece a esas dos, los demas a sus respectivos dueños, esperamos que les guste, y todo eso. AHH Y… molina sigue compiandose por el set, y solo esas dos- señala a las dos locas a su manera- son las capaces de bajarlo.

VIERNES:

Astrid salio de su casa a paso apresurado. Su trenza desarmandose con el viento que golpeaba su rostro. Necesitaba llegar. Si llegaba tarde la silla de siempre, se iba a encontrar ocupada por cualquier otro. Y eso no, no podia pasar. Era el lugar perfecto donde sentarse.

Acomodo la libreta que se encontraba bajo su brazo. Miro a los lados al parar en el semaforo. Siguio su camino. Paro en seco al llegar a la puerta de entrada. Abrio la puerta de forma silenciosa. Camino hasta la silla. Genial, estababa sola. Se sento a esperar a que le atendieran. Siempre en calma. Ese lugar. Ese dia. Esa hora. Todo junto, ocasionaba que su poca paciencia aumentara.

Saco de bajo de su brazo la libreta, abrio a donde estaba el liston de color azul. Saco su boligrafo del bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba usando. Coloco el boligrafo en la union de las hojas. Levanto la vista hacia el frente, para encontrarse con gustavo. Ella sonrio como saludo. El solo saco de su espalda un tazon de frituras y un vaso mediano de mojito.

-lo de siempre- le dijo el rubio.

-gracias idiota- le respondio ella con una sonrisa ladeada. El solo hizo una reverencia y se fue a atender a otro cliente.

La muchacha se acomodo en su asiento. Giro levemente la silla. Sus ojos se movian levemente buscando inspiracion. Todos los viernes hacia lo mismo, colocarse en esa silla y buscar algo para escribir, mientras tomaba de a sorbos su bebida. Los sabados, miercoles y martes, eran los dias de trabajo en el bar como bartender, junto a gustavo.

Sus dedos se movian sobre el papel de la libreta a un ritmo sincronizado. Sus ojos se posaron en una chica que se encontraba en una esquina. Ella la reconocio rapidamente, la habia visto varias veces que salia de su clase de lenguas en la universidad. En esos momentos todos los universitarios se encontraban de vacaciones. Eso a ella le gustaba, porque tenia mas tiempo para leer y escribir, a pesar que la carrera que estaba realizando tenia mucho que ver con esos pasatiempos.

Siguio todos sus movimientos. Era castaña, de ojos de un lindo color café. Se encontraba sola, apartada, retraida de mundo, tal y como a ella le gustaba estar. Leia un libro. Era un libro que ella ya habia leido, y era interesante. Sorbo. Tenia un vaso de margarita a un lado del libro. Astrid sonrio, sabiendo que de ella no saldria inspiracion. Sorbo. Porque si pasaba algunas paginas atrás del pequeño cuaderno que cargaba, se iba a encontrar con un pequeño relato sobre esa chica y los libros que leia.

Movio mas su silla para encontrarse con algo que llamo levemente su atencion. Un grupo de chicas. Se les veia alegres. Tomo un sorbo. Noto a leguas que estaban celebrando algo. Tal vez el cumpleaños de alguna de ellas. Fritura. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la que se veia mas alegre. Una peliroja, muy bonita, de ojos azules. Sus dedos dejaron de tocar la melodia, pararon, y rapidamente agarraron el boligrafo.

Giro en la silla, hasta quedar de frente a la barra. Sostuvo mejor la libreta, y cuando estuvo por empezar a escribir. La campanita de la puerta sono. Su atencion se poso discretamente en ella. Sus ojos se quedaron en el chico que entraba por ella.

Era castaño, de ojos verdes. Un verde que causo que a su mente llegaron recuerdos que nunca fueron borrados. Y que ella nunca pidio quitar. Recuerdos que ella atesora con su alma.

Pero no, no podia ser **él**. Rapidamente coloco su atencion sobre el cuaderno, de nuevo. Intento que regresara la inspiracion a base de las chicas que habia visto. Pero no. Ahora su inspiracion estaba en ese castaño.

Se resigno. Bufo fastidiada. Movio discretamente la silla. Sus ojos absorvieron todos los movimientos del castaño de bellos ojos. no, para. Castaño de bellos ojos. ese nombre era de alguien mas. No podia. El no podia remplazar a su castaño de bellos ojos. sacudio su cabeza.

Tomo otro sorbo y otro poco de frituras. El chico se sento en una mesa para cuatro. Tal ves tenga compañía.

p.o.v. astrid:

resignate. El no es. Me vengo repitiendo desde hace unos segundos. Veo como se sienta a esperar a alguien. Debe ser mas de una persona a la que espera, por que si esperara a una chica se hubiese sentado en una para dos. Si, astrid cree eso. Bueno, mi amiga elsa camina hasta el y, supongo, le pregunta que va a ordenar. Veo como el chico le dice algo que no logro escuchar. Genial. Elsa se va, quiere decir que si esta esperando a alguien. Me volteo un poco rapido para que no sienta que lo estan viendo, no quiero parecer una acosadora. Tengo todo lo necesario para escribir algunas paginas sobre ese chico.

Llevo unos minutos escribiendo sobre el. Siento como si alguien me estuviese mirando, me siento algo incomoda. Volteo discretamente hacia atrás. Y lo veo. El mueve su cabeza rapidamente. No puede ser. Me estuvo mirando. No creo. Eso no debe ser verdad. Que tengo de interesante. Solo soy una chica sentada en un bar, escribiendo. Tomo algo del mojito. Sera mi ropa. Yo solo se que llevo unos tenis de color negros, una bluza deslavada, una chaqueta corta de jeans, y unos jeans desgastados. Nada. No me veo nada especial para que ese chico me este viendo. Vuelvo a sentir la mirada a mis espaldas. Limpia esos pensamientos hofferson. Escucho la campanita. Me giro a ver quien a llegado. Son un peliblanco y una pelirroja. Ella se me hace conocida. Puede ser. No, no puede. **Ellos** se fueron. Sus padres dijeron que tal vez nunca regresarian astrid.

La chica camina tomada de la mano del chico. Se sientan en la misma mesa que el castaño. Ella le saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Y el con un abrazo. Tal vez el peliblanco y la rojita son pareja astrid. Ohh espera, los estas viendo directamente. Voltea, voltea. Suspiro resignada. El mojito le quedan solo los hielos. Las frituras, solo quedan migas. Reviso mi celular. Es tarde.

-tavo- llamo a mi querido amigo. El se encuentra atendiendo a un chico. Me voltea a ver. Le hago una seña de que me voy. El me sonrio. Le hace un ademan a el chico de que ya regresa. Lo veo volver con mi cuenta- hasta mañana gustvo- me despido con una sonrisa.

-hasta mañana astrid- me despide. Saco my cartera de la bandolera. Le entrego el dinero. Guardo la cartera. Meto en el bolsillo el boligrafo. Cierro la libreta. La coloco en mi antebrazo. Vuelvo a sentir su mirada. Me levanto de la silla y camino hasta la puerta. En ningun momento e mirado hacia atrás.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Mérida:-hola de nuevo, de nuevo, yo sere quien acompañe a esas dos- señala a tori y a luna, quienes se encuentran trabajando en sus respectivos escritorios- durante un rato, por que, porque esas dos- las vuelve a señalar- me dijeron que me pagarian mas, y como son mis amigas, las acompañare, a demas no quiero estar cerca de hans.

Tori:levanta la vista del computador y sonrie- bueno esperamos que les guste este nuevo fic, va a ser corto, lo admito, fue una idea repentina, y decidimos escribirlo, y esos aceptaron el guion, asique, espero les guste, dejen reviews, que de eso es que vivimos, los queremos mucho y… adios.

_Tori Berck- Luna Cute._


	2. SU PRIMER VIERNES

tori:-hello hello mis lectores, nunca crei que les gustara esta historia. y aquí estoy. con un nuevo capitulo acompañada de mi mejor amigo.

nico:-hi.

tori:-¿donde esta mi otro mejor amigo?

nico:- con olaf.

tori:-mierda, espero que olaf se comporte.¿donde estan?

nico:- salieron a comer a no se donde.

tori:-pero, si hace rato estaba aqui.

nico:-acaban de irse.

tori:-maldito malagradecido. bueno me aruinó el día. no los seguimos entreteniendo.

SU PRIMER VIERNES:

Hiccup se encontraba en la sala de la nueva casa que compartiria con su hermana. Se sentia bien volver despues de tantos años de no estar en berck.

Estuvo arreglando su habitacion toda la mañana, y a esas horas de la tarde, lo unico que queria era una cervesa fria. Reviso su celular, para ver de quien era el mesaje que le acababan de enviar.

Merida:-"hola hermanito mayor, vamos a el bar que se encuentra en la esquina frente a el parque, jack va a ir".

Hiccup no hizo mas que sonreir, a su hemana, y a su mejor amigo, se les ocurria unas cosas.

-"esta bien, ya voy para aya".

Merida:-"genial esperanos".

En ese momento lo unico que hizo fue bufar, habia caido en la trampa de su hermana. Se le ocurrio que mientras esperaba, podria dibujar a cualquiera que estuviese en el bar.

Se levanto y fue a buscar la libreta y el lapiz.

Se encontraba caminando por el parque. Ya habia visualizado el bar, desde hace unos pocos metros. Camino, con un paso mas rapido, se abotono la chaqueta que tenia sobre la camisa verde.

Llego frente a la puerta de cristal, la empujo dejando escuchar a la campanita que avisaba su llegada. Miro a su alrededor, el lugar se veia acogedor. Miro a la barra y reconocio rapidamente a el bartender. Una sonrisa nostalgica cruzo sus labios. 10 años. Miro hacia alguna mesa vacia, y encontro una cerca de una pared. A merida no le importara. Penso mientras caminaba a la mesa.

Se sento y saco el cuaderno de cuero. Miro lentamente a las personas que le rodeaban. Consiguio a un chico castaño de ojos cafes, junto a una castaña de ojos verdes. Su conversacion se veia divertida. Pero la chica se movia mucho, y eso iba a ser un pequeño problema para el, y la poca luz que los iluminaba era otro problema para hiccup.

Sus ojos se posaron en la barra. Cuando iba a ver mejor. De subito aparecio una rubia platino.

-buenas tardes- saludo cordialmente. Supuso que era la camarera.

-buenas- contesto el amablemente.

-ya sabe que va a ordenar- pregunto de forma amable.

-estoy esperando a unos amigos- le explico con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella solo asintio y se fue. Hiccup volvio su mirada a la barra. Y se detuvo en una cabellera rubia muy familiar para el. Su corazon se acelero, pensando en que otra vez la podria ver. Una pequeña lagrima se le escapo al pensar en **ella**. Nunca dejaba de pensar en **ella**. Y si esa chica sentada ahí fuese **ella**, tal vez no lo recuerde, o estaria molesta con el por haberse ido.

Fue sacado subitamente de sus ensoñacion cuando noto como la chica volteaba rapidamente hacia atrás. A el no le dio tiempo de verle el rostro a causa que miro rapidamente a otro lado para pasar por alto un momento bochornoso. Y cuando se atrevio a ver de reojo si lo seguia viendo, la chica ya habia vuelto a mirar al frente.

Intento fijar su mirada en alguien para dibujar. Y gracias a todos los dioses, consiguio a alguien. Un grupo de chicas muy alegres. Eran perfectas para poder armar un buen dibujo.

Empezo a trazar las lineas. Pero cada tanto volvia su mirada a esa chica rubia, de quien no lograba poder ver su rostro. Siguio con el dibujo. Estaba quedando muy bien. Las expresiones de esas chicas. Eran verdaderamente graciosas.

Sintio como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

-gracias a odin, que escogiste esta mesa- le dijo su hermana, dos años menor, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-merida, me dejaste solo desde la mañana en la casa- le regaño cuando se sento. Detrás de ella venia el mejor amigo de el, y novio de la pelirroja.

-lo siento, queria ver cuanto a cambiado berk- se escuso poniendo unos ojos de perrito regañado.

-eso no te justifica- le reclamo su hermano-me estaba pudriendo del aburrimiento en esa casa.

-lo sentimos hermano, ella me queria mostrar berck- le intento calmar jack, colocando una mano en su espalda- ademas nos perdimos gracias a ella- le susurro en el oido. Pero no suficientemente bajo para que merida no lo oyera, y entonces le golpeo el brazo.

Hiccup solo rio. Eso le recordo a **ella**. Otra vez. Las veces que le golpeo. Aun tenia los magullones que le habia dejado.

-buenas tardes- volvio la chica rubia. Los tres pidieron sus ordenes. Y la chica regreso unos minutos despues con sus tragos. Un martini, para su hermana, un whiski, para jack, y una cervesa bien fria, para el. Acompañados todos con nachos.

-hey la tragiste- le hablo su hermana recogiendo la libreta, y hojeando el cuaderno, para mostrarle a jack, las maravillas que hace su hermano.

Hiccup solo volvio su mirada a la chica de cabello trenzado. Se alarmo al ver que se estaba parando. La siguio con la mirada. Para intentar, por lo menos, ver un poco su rostro. Pero no lo logro. La chica salio del bar, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando regreso su atencion a la mesa. Noto como su hermana y su mejor amigo le miraban de forma picara.

-te gusta- afirmo merida.

-claro que no- replico el. Nunca se habia enamorado despues de haberla dejado. Porque seguia enamorado de **ella**.

-entonces solo llamo tu atencion- contesto jack encojiendose de hombros, mientras volvia la vista a los dibujos, igual que merida.

Siguieron un rato mas en silencio. Hasta que merida de subito…

-aquí esta- exclamo, pegandole freneticamente el dibujo a la cara de su novio para que lo viera.

-merida, jack no puede ver nada si le pegas el cuaderno a la cara- le regaño entre risas.

La chica enrojecio. Pero le hizo caso. Le quito el dibujo a su novio de la cara. El solo la miraba divertido.

-lo siento- susurro queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

-tranquila, dejame ver- le pidio el peliblanco.

-esta bien- le mostro el dibujo que tanto habia estado buscando.

-ohh vaya… ¿es **ella**?- le pregunto a su novia ella asintio. Hiccup se dio cuenta de que dibujo estaba hablando su hermana.

-merida- murmuro a manera de regaño.

-tienes un muy buen gusto hiccup- le alabo.

-y el dibujo estan realista- exclamo merida quitandole el cuaderno a su novio.

-jack, no me gustaria hablar de eso- le pidio hiccup poniendose melancolico.

-cuantos años tenia aquí- pregunto a su novia. hiccup solo sentia como las lagrimas de culpa y dolor rodaban por sus mejillas. Se las quito rapidamente. Se levanto rapidamente, murmurando que tenia que ir al baño, y llendose rapidamente.

-ahh 13- suspiro.

-debes contarme su historia- le pidio.

-luego, solo te dire, que primero fueron amigos desde que tenian conocimiento- le conto. El solo asintio y la abrazo, para que no se sintiera tan abatida- ese es uno de los millones de dibujos que tiene de **ella**, mas las fotos y recuerdos- le susurro, mas para si misma, que para jack. El solo la abrazo mas fuerte.

**NOTITAS BONITAS:**

tori:- espero les guste como lo hizo el capitulo anterior. amo sus reviews, son unas grandes alegrias para mi, es en cerio.

**REVIEWS:**

**AILEEN:siiiiiii- saltando sobre su escritorio.**

**THE-RIDER-SEL: aqui ta la actualización, lamento tardar tanto.**

nico:- den su opinión esperamos sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer.

tori:- ESO LO DIGO YO- le lanza un libro de biologia- lo que el dijo. dejen sus preciosos reviews.

_tori berck_


	3. PLAN

Tori:-que hay? Mis amados lectores, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo excelente, molina, siendo molina, nico, insufrible, y los demas como siempre felices de la vida con el dinero que les pago.

Merida:-hola de nuevo. Los demás salieron a comer no se que-muerde la manzana que se esta comiendo-y tori y yo estamos aquí, yo alejandome de hans, y ella, bueno saludandolos a ustedes.

Tori:-bueno no quiero retenerlos más. Ustedes son mi alegria, y es facinante que les haya gustado tanto.

PLAN:

Astrid se encontraba sentada en el parque , ya casi era la hora a la que siempre va a el bar. Ya habia pasado dos meses, desde la primera vez que vio a ese chico castaño, y justo desde ese viernes, lo veia siempre todos los viernes. Ya sentia que se estaba obsesionando con ese chico. Porque tal vez, la mayoria de la gente en ese bar iba todos los dias de la semana, y no se da cuenta. Pero es de el quien sabe cuando va. Es de el quien saca inspiracion cada que lo ve. Es de el que siente su mirada todos los viernes y ya no le importa. Es de el que sabe donde se sienta siempre. Es de …

-tim tim- el sonido de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos. Busca en el bolsillo de su pantalon el dichoso aparato electronico.

Abi:-"holitas as, kevin pide hablar contigo, es de algo importante lo que quiere nuestro amigo".

Ella solo se levanta del banco donde se encontraba sentada, para emprender camino al bar. Mientras camina guarda el telefono en donde lo tenia guardado hace unos instantes.

Llega a las puertas del bar, su mano empuja el cristal, dejando sonar a la campanita que advierte su llegada. Se queda parada unos segundos en el umbral, intentando encontrar a su amiga. La encuentra atendiendo, a unas cuantas mesas lejos de la puerta, su traje de valkiria se ve arrugado-como siempre- y su cabello cae en dos largas trenzas a su costados.

Ella camina hasta la rubia. Sin percatarse de si el castaño ya habia llegado.

-abi-la llamo colocandose a su lado. La rubia se volteo a ver a su amiga con una sonrisita, le murmuro algo al cliente- quien solo sonrio-. Ella voltea a verla otra vez, la sostiene efusivamente del brazo, y la jala a un rincon apartado de la multitud.

-y bien- le canturrea. Astrid solo rueda los ojos.

-brutilda, por favor, dime que el mensaje de que kevin me llamaba, es verdad, y no una excusa para hablar sobre ese chico- le suplico molesta. Hace unas dos semanas que brutilda y elsa, habian encontrado todos lo escritos sobre el mismo muchacho. Le hizo entender a las dos, que ella nunca podria olvidarlo a **él**. Por que siempre estaria enamorada de **el**. Brutlida lo entendio, por que ella lo conocio, fue su amiga, y sufrio tambien, el que se haya ido sin despedir. Y elsa, no tuvo el placer de conocer a la unica persona que causo que astrid llorara sin parar- ni siquiera el que su abuela muriese, habia causado que soltara ni una lagrimita- por una buena cantidad de tiempo, pero habia escuchado toda la historia, la hermosa historia que vivieron ellos dos.

Abigail- o como todos sus amigos le llamaban, brutilda- solo sonrio levemente, con un brillo en los ojos azules- tranquila, el que kevin te llama es verdad, y hablando de eso- se empezo a rascar el brazo- te espera justo ahora en su oficina- termino con una risita nerviosa. Astrid solo le reprendio con la mirada, se giro sobre sus talones, y emprendio camino hasta una puerta que se encontraba al lado de la barra.

La abrio sin tocar, no sentia necesida de hacerlo. Al entrar en la habitacion, se encontro con su amigo recostado en el sofa, jugando en el televisor que se encontraba frente a el.

-pez- le llamo la atencion. El rubio la miro, poniendo pausa a el juego.

-astrid- le saludo alegremente. La rubia solo rodo los ojos divertida. Camino hasta sentarse en el sofa junto a el.

-para que me llamaba querido amigo- le pregunto divertida. Kevin nunca la sitaba en su oficina un dia que no fuese de trabajo.

-elsa no podra trabajar mañana- astrid solo asintio, sabiendo de sobra que su amiga, saldria toda la semana por causas de que su hermana menor y ella tendrian unas vacaciones familiares, solo ellas dos, puesto que sus padres habian muerto cuando elsa solo tenia 15 años, por esa misma razon ella y su pequeña hermanita, ana, se habian ido de arendelle, para venir a berck, y crear una nueva vida juntas.

-ya- espeto suspirando, y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás- hare su turno, pero te digo desde ahora que no usare ese absurdo traje de valkiria- le amenazo colocando su dedo indice, frente a su cuello. El trago pesado, ella nunca usaria ese traje ridiculo, por eso es que usaba el traje de guerrera para trabajar en la barra.

-tranquila, era parte de lo que te iba a pedir trid, y te conosco, no te pedire que lo uses- ella bajo el dedo- pero recuerda que elsa canta los sabados, asi que tambien haras esa parte- le dijo lenta y calmadamente. Astrid sintio eso como una punzada directa al corazon. Cantar. Eso era una de las cosas que **el** amaba hacer con ella. Escucharla cantar. Ella adoraba verlo feliz. Y eso era una manera de hacerlo cuando le ocurria algo. Ella no habia cantado desde que **el** se fue. Era algo que le recordaba a **el**. Y a su sonrisa. Esa hermosa sonrisa. Que solo salia cuando estaba con ella.

-no lo hare- le murmuro, su rostro se poso entre sus manos, y se encorvo en su sitio.

\- astrid, **el** estaria feliz si lo hicieras- el tenia razon, a **el** siempre le encanto que los demas la escucharan. Y tambien odiaba verla afligida y triste.

Ella solo respiro profundo, levantando su rostro de las manos, miro a su amigo. Se veia preocupado. Ella solo pudo frucir el ceño. Se paro del sofa, y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-lo hare- le escucho murmurar al llegar a la puerta. El solo la miro comprensivo. **Él** fue siempre su mejor amigo. Y siempre le dolio pensar que tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver.

Se paro pesadamente del sofa, el control cayo de su mano, para quedar donde el se habia encontrado. Camino lentamente hasta su escritorio.

-ohh amigo, me arrepiento tanto de haberle dado esa idea a tus padres- mascullo con dolor y culpa, su mano regordeta se poso sobre la fotografia que se encontraba sobre la madera.

Una lagrimita se le escapo al ver al grupo completo, solo que esa foto fue tomada 11 años atrás.

-lamento ser el causante del dolor de tu amada, amigo mio- murmuro tallando el vidrio del portaretrato.

-.-.-.

Astrid salio corriendo de la oficina. Tenia un revoltijo de recuerdos, pensamientos, y muchas mas cosas se juntaban, y causaban que su cabeza diera vueltas. Llego a la puerta del baño, y se metio dentro de alguno de los cuatro cubiculos.

Se sento recostada de la pared. Sentia los ojos arderle. Ya no aguanto mas, recogio sus piernas, para abrazarlas, su cabeza callo sobre sus rodillas, y empezo a llorar. Llorar para soltar todo. Aun le dolia. Y siempre le iba a doler.

Paso un rato sentada, desahogandose. Su mano temblorosa saco su cuaderno. Busco una pagina entre las primeras del cuaderno.

Era un escrito, hecho por una letra diferente a la de ella. Recordo como es que la habia encontrado, habia sido cuando ya habia llenado las paginas anteriores a esa. Ese dia solo se limito a sonreir, y cuando lo vio, corrio a sus brazos, **él**, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, habia sido el mejor regalo que alguien le ha dado.

Leyo lentamente la hoja.

" estoy muy enamorado de ti astrid. Se que ya llevamos dos años de novios. Y han sido los mejores años que he pasado en mi vida. Sin ti, mi vida sería diferente. Tu eres mi apoyo. Estas para mi cuando te necesito. Eres la mejor persona que hay en el mundo. Pasaría toda mi vida contando todo lo que amo de ti. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Espero con el tiempo poder regresartelo mi rubia amada. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Te amo, y nuca dejare de hacerlo, my lady.

Tuyo siempre…

No siguio leyendo, las lagrimas siguieron cayendo sin parar. Y ella tuvo que guardar la libreta para no mojarlo.

-.-.-

Hiccup se sento pesadamente sobre la silla. Habia tenido un largo dia, el trabajo que habia tenido ese viernes, lo habia agotado. Estaba trabajando para una cafeteria cerca de alli. La universidad estaba de vacaciones, asi que era su manera de entretenerse.

Lo unico que hizo fue posar la mirada en el asiento de siempre de la chica rubia. No estaba. Le parecio muy extraño que no hubiese llegado. Podria parecer un acosador, pero el ya sabia cada detalle de lo que ella hacia ahí. Hace menos de un mes, fue que pudo ver por fin el rostro de esa chica. Su corazon se encogio, y luego se paro. Era hermosa. Era la mujer mas hermosa en el mundo. Era …

-hola hermanito querido- su querida – y entrometida- hermana llego como un tornado. Le abrazo, y se sento frente a el.

-donde esta jack- pregunto curioso mirando a todos lados buscando a su amigo peliblanco.

Miro a su hermana, quien solo se encogio de hombros- llegara dentro de algunos minutos- le contesto, sus ojos brillaron, acordandose de algo que habia visto al entrar- oye, vi un cartel, de que los sabados hay presentaciones musicales, y si venimos mañana- le propuso apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Hiccup lo penso. Presentaciones musicales. Eso le causo que le viniera a la mente, el recuerdo de cuando **ella** le cantaba. Su voz armoniosa, era un tranquilizante, y sedante. El amaba escucharla, y ver el brillo en sus ojos, cuando le cantaba.

-esta bien- acepto. Merida chillo bajito. Sus oidos escucharon como la campanita de la puerta sonaba. El volteo la cabeza, esperando que fuera esa rubia. Lo era. La contemplo. Las luces del atardecer le daban un brillo a su rubia cabellera. El se debatio si algun dia tendria …

-ya llege- se presento jack. Hiccup perdido en sus pensamientos. No se habia dado cuenta que la chica hace rato que ya no se encontraba en la puerta.

\- vienes mañana- pregunto hiccup despues de buscar a la chica y no encontrarla en ningun lado.

-por supuesto, quiero saber que tan bien cantan aquí- hablo con superioridad. Los hermanos se quedaron viendo, para luego soltar grandes carcajadas. Que si no fuera porque la gente estaba ensimismada, los estuviese mirando en ese mismo momento.

Merida se limpio algunas lagrimas que salian por sus ojos. respiro profundo para recuperar aire y calmarse un poco- si porque tu sabes demasiado de canto jack- solto hiccup con sarcasmo, ocasionando que merida volviese a caer en carcajadas.

Despues de lograr calmarse completamente. Que la mesera- una pelinegra de ojos verdes- les trajese la comida y bebidas- una cerveza para hiccup, otra para merida, y una margarita para jack-. Se encontraban charlando amenamente sobre los trabajos que tenian.

-y entonces la guacamaya le cayo encima a el señor, y empezo a picotearle la nariz- contaba jack con aire melodramatico. El estaba trabajando en una veterinaria, como asistente.

Merida solo se tomo un trago de cervesa. Su mirada se poso en la puerta, para encontrarse con la rubia saliendo rapidamente del bar.- ahhh hiccup- su hermano la miro con una ceja alzada- al parecer tu obsesion no se quedo- su hermana le aviso con una pisca de burla en su voz. El abrio sus ojos desmezuradamente. Y su cabeza miro hacia la puerta. Para darse cuenta que era verdad. La chica se estaba hiendo, se veia cabizbaja. El en ningun momento de la noche la habia visto sentada en la barra. En su lugar de siempre.

Miro a su hermana, sus ojos se veian preocupados.

-que le abra pasado- se aventuro a preguntar jack.

Hiccup se encongio en su lugar, para luego soltar un suspiro cansado- no lo se- le contesto tomando otro poco de cerveza.

-.-.-.-

-oye hiccup, por que no vas y le dices quien eres- le pregunto merida. Iban los dos caminando hacia su casa. Era tarde. Jack se habia ido en un taxi a su casa. Ellos dos, habian decidido irse caminado, porque quedaban mas cerca del bar.

-pienso que tal vez no me recuerdo, o que este molesta, y no la culpo, o que no sea **ella**, o…- hizo una pausa para suspirar pesadamente, era lo que menos queria, y una de las mayores posibilidades que le venia a la cabeza. Merida lo apoyo colocando una mano en su hombro- ya no me ame, y que tenga un novio- murmuro, sintiendo como lagrimas luchaban por salir.

-no pienses eso, **ella** te amaba en serio- le alento la pelirroja- no creo que te haya cambiado por alguien mas- ya habian llegado a la casa. Su hermano abrio la puerta principal. Se sentaron en el sofa de la sala.

-pero es una gran probabilidad merida- la miro a los ojos. los tenia aguados, por intentar contener las lagrimas. Su hermana estiro los brazos, y el se abrazo a ella. Lloro siendo consolado por la unica familia que le quedaba. Sus padres habian muerto hace 5 años en un accidente de avion.

-ya tranquilo- le susurraba mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda del castaño.

Hiccup pensaba que no sabria sobrellevar el saber que **ella** ya no lo amara. El la seguia amando. Pero no estaba seguro si aun le correspondia. En momentos como esos necesitaba escucharla, solo escucharla le calmaba. Pero en ese momento solo tenia a su pequeña hermana desesperada para que el estuviese mejor. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su hermana tambien sufrio cuando se fueron de berk. **Ella**, era gran amiga de merida, y los demas tambien. Y fue un gran golpe, que ocasiono, que el unico amigo que tuvieron en todo ese tiempo fue jack, quien luego se convirtio en el novio de su hermana.

-gracias- le susurro el a ella, levantando el rostro.

-eres mi hermano- fue su respuesta. Ahora era merida quien lloraba en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

NOTITAS BONITAS:

Merida:-bueno espero que les haya gustado, como podran ver, mi personaje tiene novio- esta algo malhumorada.

Tori:-otra vez la burra al trigo. A ti no te importó, yo pude darle ese papel a alguien más pero te escogi a ti.

Merida:-aghhh, se dice la mula. Y a lo otro… esta bien, no me quejo, con tal que no le de esperanzas a hans como lo hacen la mayoria de los fic que hemos estado grabando.

Tori:-merida no spolees. A lo primero, bueno yo digo burra porque se me da la gana. Ahora con sus anhelados reviews.

**REVIEWS:**

**AILEEN: siii ojala-se nota que quiere hacerlo sufrir- aquí esta lo que querias. Tu actualizacion que pediste, tan impuntual como siempre, ¿no? Gracias. Jajaja.**

**VIDEL. S. S.: gracias.**

**THE-RIDER-SEL: si, tranquila, ten paciencia, yo pense mucho para hacer la historia lo más romantica posible, sin ser cursie, porque debo admitir que soy romantica, pero no me gusta cuando las cosas sobrepasan lo romantico, y se vuelve cursie. Shhhh no spolees, te silenciare con una casita de chocolate, si es que te gusta, claro esta. Bye.**

Tori:-gracias, ustedes siempre me alegran el día. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como los anteriores. Dejen sus criticas destructivas y constructivas, no importa.

_Tori Berck_


	4. sabado

Tori: esta desparramada sobre su escritorio- ¿Qué hay, mi gente? Estoy muy emocionada, saben por que, bueno…-es interrumpida.

Molina:-este es el penultimo capitulo del fic- está sentado en el sillon reclinable.

Tori:-mierda, idiota yo quería decir eso.

Molina.-pero yo lo dije primero… a proposito.

Tori:-te tiraria un libro, pero estoy sufriendo un grave caso de flojeritis aguda, asi que, duerme con un ojo abierto, castaño- tiene una cara sadica.

Nico:-oigan, por que yo debo limpiar el baño.

Tori:-porque es tu trabajo.

Nico:-claro que no, yo soy productor- se sienta en el otro sillon reclinable.

Tori:-si, si como sea-mira a la camara- debo presentarles a mi otro mejor amigo, el insufrible de nico.

Nico:-holiwis.

Tori:- si ya se, debería conseguirme amigos del mismo sexo que yo, pero, no me da la gana, ellos dos me caen mejor.

Brutilda:-¡¿wtf?!- entra a la oficina- tori, como es eso que en hay que huir yo…-tori le lanza un libro rapidamente, noqueandola.

Tori:-no spolees. Ignoren su comentario, mejor no los entretengo y disfruten el fic.

Astrid se sento sobre su cama pesadamente. Ya casi era momento de su turno en el bar. Y para el colmo en ves de hacer su trabajo normal, tendria que ser camarera y luego cantaria. Solo pensaba en el apoyo de **él**. Solo gracias a que kevin dijo eso ella cantaria. **Él** querria que cantaras. **Él**, es la razon por la que va a cantar. Aun si no la escucha. Y si **él** es ese castaño, igualmente no la oira, porque el no va los sabados.

Su alarma sono, recordandole que tenia que trabajar. Se paro de su confortable cama. Su paso se dirigio a su armario. De donde saco su uniforme (n/a: la ropa que usa en la segunda pelicula).

….

Su paso es apresurado, como todas la veces que va al trabajo. El sobretodo de color miel la cuidaba del frio de las noches de berck. Las hojas de los arboles, se arremolinaban a su alrrededor. A ella siempre le gusto el otoño. Le traia recuerdos hermosos de su infancia y parte de su adolecencia. Amaba sentir la fria brisa sobre su cabello y rostro. Las hojas daban un paisaje hermoso a su alrededor. Recordo las veces que ella jugo con **él** entre los arboles secos, las guerras entre las hojas, y su escondite. Todos esos recuerdos y secretos le guardaba el bosque en otoño.

Se coloco las manos dentro de los bolsillos para protegerlas un poco. Cruzo la calle. Para encontrarse de frente a la puerta de cristal. Su delicada mano empujo la puerta lentamente. La campana sono. Paso junto a una brisa fria al bar.

Camino dentro del lugar. Pasando entre las risas de la gente. Ya se habia acostumbrado a el bullicio. Paso directo a el salon de empleados. No habia nadie dentro. Todos los que trabajaban ese dia, se encontraban afuera. Paso hasta un perchero que se encontraba dentro de la sala. Se quito el sobretodo, y lo dejo allí, al igual que su cartera.

Respiro profundo. Se arreglo un poco el uniforme. Se ordeno mentalmente. Primero haria una hora de su trabajo. Despues cantaria. Y por ultimo acabaria haciendo el trabajo de elsa.

Camino hasta la puerta. Respiro profundo de nuevo. Penso positivo. Saco una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir por completo la puerta. Volvio a escuchar el bullicio de la clientela.

Camino hasta la barra, lo primero que vio fue a brutacio.

-al fin llegas- le saludo desde lejos. Astrid rodo los ojos divertida.

-no llege tan tarde- le respondio. El le saco la lengua- inmaduro- exclamo. Los dos rieron. Astrid volteo a ver a un cliente que le llamaba. Le regalo una calida sonrisa, y se acerco- que va a pedir…

…..

Hiccup se encontraba esperando fuera de la veterinaria para la que estaba trabajando jack. Su hermana y su mejor amigo se estaban tardando demasiado alla dentro. Lo unico que estaban haciendo era saludar a un conocido de jack.

Hiccup bufo exasperado. El ambiente estaba frio. Y el se encontraba titiritando. El saco le abrigaba pero aun asi tenia frio. Fijo su mirada hacia el atardecer. Eso le recordo las veces que habian visto el atardecer juntos, como era el calor de su mano sobre la suya. Muchas veces tuvo miedo en que dejara de recordar ese calor que lo tranquilizaba tanto.

Sintio como la mano de su hermana se posaba sobre su hombro. Volteo a verla.

-no te preocupes, tal vez vaya hoy y tu tendras la valentia de hacerle la pregunta- le animo. El solo logro sonreir debilmente. No estaba muy seguro de saber si **ella** va tambien los sabados.

\- oye tardaron mucho- le regaño volteando todo su cuerpo hacia ellos dos.

-lo se lo siento- se disculpo merida. Hiccup suspiro pesadamente.

-bueno vamos, o si no tal vez ya no haya mesa libre- apresuro jack. Los hermanos sonrieron un poco y emprendieron camino a el bar.

…..

Se encontraban llegando a el establecimiento. La primera en pasar fue merida, luego jack, y por ultimo hiccup. Se quedo unos segundos inspeccionando superficialmente. Buscando a esa hermosa chica, que el esperaba fuese **ella**.

No la encontro y suspiro pesadamente. Camino a la mesa que habian encontrado esos dos. La mesa se encontraba cerca del escenario. Se sento frente a jack.

-y bien, te gusto hablar por casi una hora con tu conocido- le pregunto sarcastico. Estaba molesto. Y se notaba a simple vista. Lo habian hecho pasar practicamente una hora bajo el frio de la noche de berck, mientras ellos dos estaban charlando amenamente con ese chico.

Jack noto el aura negra de su amigo- eh... yo- miro a todos lados algo que le ayudara, y lo encontro. Mas bien la encontro- ohh mira hiccup hay esta la chica rubia- la señalo. Hiccup dejo de estar molesto con su amigo. Y en ese momento lo unico en que pensaba, era en esa chica. Volteo a ver a donde el peliblanco señalaba. Se quedo boquiabierto. Se veia como un angel. Si antes era perfecta. Ahora era mas que perfecta.

Se sorprendio al verla trabajando en la barra. Eso aumento sus sospechas. Aunque el ya no sospechaba, el sabia, su corazon sabia, quien era ella. Lo unico que falta era escucharla.

En esos momentos necesito tenerla en sus brazos. Pero se aguanto. Penso en que tal vez la gente lo veria como a un loco.

Miro de nuevo a su hermanita- respira- el lo hizo- y espera un rato para juntar el valor necesario- le coloco la mano sobre el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

El solo volvio su mirada de nuevo a la rubia. Sus ojos. el podia- hasta desde esa lejania- perderse en ellos en cualquier momento. Esa trenza, su cabello siempre se encontraba en una trenza, recordo como muchas veces le peino el cabello, la sensacion de enrredar sus dedos en esas hebras doradas. La vio hablando con el cliente. No podia escucharla. Su sonrisa. Era calida, pero no era la misma calides que usaba con el. Esta sonrisa, no era tan calida como la que usaba con el. Su sonrisa siempre le cautivo, y ocasionaba que se derritiera con solo verla.

…..

Astrid ya tenia un buen rato trabajando, ya casi era hora de cantar frente a los clientes.

Coloco su mano sobre su boca, mientras soltaba un bostezo. Sus ojos se moviero un poco. No esperaba verlo a el ese dia. Algo en su corazon le recordo qu ese chico tal vez sea **el**. Era una esperanza. Lo unico que necesitaba era sentirlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y acariciarle las mejillas, esas pecosas mejillas que tanto adoraba.

-ya casi es tu momento querida amiga- brutilda la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro a su amiga, tenia un brillo, el mismo brillo que habia visto el dia anterior en ella.

Levanto una ceja. Se sentia curiosa, queria saber que era lo que la mantenia tan alegre. Se acerco y coloco las dos manos sobre sus hombros- que te tiene tan feliz- pregunto risueña, su amiga ocasinaba que ella se pusiera feliz.

Brutilda se encogio de hombros- me siento bien al saber que voy a poder escucharte de nuevo cantando- explico. Astrid sintio ganas de abrazarla. Y así lo hizo. La abrazo.

Ella, elsa, brutacio y patapez. Eran lo unico que le quedaban. Sus padres se habian muerto cuando ella era una niña. Su madre de un paro cardiaco. Y su padre de cancer. Hasta los 19 años habia vivido con su abuela. Pero murio. Y ella se quedo sola.

Durante un tiempo estuvo en depresion. Habia perdido a su madre, luego a su padre, despues **él** se fue, y por ultimo su abuela murio. Sus tios murieron antes que sus padres, y su abuelo habia muerto mucho antes de que ella naciera. Estaba sola.

Pero despues se acordo del apoyo de sus amigos, y así fue como habia salido del hueco de la depresion.

Como acto de reflejo abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga- astrid… mis… pul… mones- intento decir. Astrid la solto rapidamente, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

-lo siento abi- se disculpo con ella. Abigail se encontraba tomando bocanadas de aire, y levanto el pulgar para que supiera que estaba bien.

-oigan, trid ya te toca- aviso gustavo llegando a detrás de telon- el lugar donde ellas dos estaban-.

-gracias tavo- le agradecio mirandolo a los ojos.

-estoy muy emcionado- exclamo brutacio, empezando a dar saltitos de aquí a alla. Astrid lo unico que hizo fue reirse- y brutilda rodo los ojos-, su amigo nunca maduraria por completo. En cerio se veia emocionado por ella.

Miro a la otra rubia. Ella tambien se veia emocionada como su hermano. Astrid le regalo una sonrisa. Se volteo a los escalones que daban a el escenario. Respiro profundo. Empezo a caminar los escalones. Penso en **él**. Eso le dio fuerzas.

Subio a el escenario. Escucho como la anuciaban. Pidio que no dieran su nombre. Se coloco frente al microfono. Sus ojos se pasearon por la gente. Hasta que… lo vio.

Ella se sorprendio. Era **él**. Era …

…..

Hiccup ya habia perdido a la rubia. La vio entrar en una puerta. Y ya no la habia vuelto a ver desde hace unos 15 minutos.

-hey- le llamo su hermana. El volvio a la realidad y levanto su cabeza.-ya va a iniciar el espectaculo- el asintio.

-avisame cuando se inicie- murmuro, sacando unas risitas de la peliroja y el peliblanco. El solo bajo la mirada de nuevo. Se puso a imaginar. Imagino que **ella** salia detrás de ese telon, y en las sillas solo se encontrase el. Viendola. Escuchandola. **Ella** iniciaba la canción. Y el se quedaria atento a su voz. Se la imagino viendolo a los ojos. cantandole. Queria besarla. Pero era su imaginación. La realidad podria ser diferente. La realidad podria ser que esa rubia no fuese **ella**, y que nunca la volveria verla a **ella** en su vida. Pero su corazon le decia que tuviese esperanza, que esa era **ella**, era la rubia a la que habia estado viendo durante esos dos meses, era **ella**. El amor de su vida. Su lady.

-hiccup- esta vez fue jack quien lo interrumpio. Lo miro sin levantar el rostro- ya va a iniciar- le palmeo la espalda poniendo atencion a el escenario.

Hiccup miro a el escenario. Y por segunda ves en el dia. Su corazon se paralizo, y luego se agito.

Era **ella**. Su voz. Esa preciosa voz. Que el habia anhelado desde que se habia ido. Desde que la habia perdido.

Esta cancion era hermosa. Como **ella**. Se sentia feliz al saber que cantaba a pesar de que el se haya ido. Sintio como su corazon se volvia a armar.

Se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta que **ella** cantaba viendolo. Vio un brillo en los ojos de la rubia. Su brillo. Se atrevio a sonreirle. Aunque el sentia que no era digno de sonreirle a ese angel que hace años, el habia dejado encontra de su voluntad, por culpa de sus padres.

La rubia sonrio de vuelta. Esa era la sonrisa que siempre le daba solo a él. Era esa sonrisa calida, llena de amor, dulzura y ternura. Su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa ocasiono que el sonriera como bobo. Y **ella** riera bajito, pero sin parar de cantar.

El se sonrojo muchisimo mas al ver como su hermana lo veia era a él.

-es **ella** hermano.

…..

Astrid bajo rapidamente del escenario. Sentia su corazon latir como loco. Era **el**. Era **el**. Se repetia una y otra vez. Su sonrisa no se borraba. Se desplazo por la pared detrás suyo. Era **el**, en cerio era **el**…

-astrid- escucho como abigail le llamaba, la escucho preocupada. Se paro rapidamente. Abi venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

-que sucede- pregunto preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

\- kevin- dijo sin aliento.

-que sucede con kevin, abi- le pregunto aun mas preocupada.

Brutilda le miro a los ojos. los tenia llorosos- no abre la puerta de la oficina- eso ocasiono que astrid se alterara.

…..

Hiccup estaba que no podia mas. Debia hablar con **ella**.

Se encontraba sentado en la barra, esperando para hablar con **ella**. Pero…

Sonido de sirenas. Se preocupo. Las sirenas se pararon frente a el bar. Algo andaba mal.

Vio como entraban algunos paramedicos. La gente empezo a callar. Llevaron la camilla hasta la puerta que se encontraba al lado de la barra. Cuando salieron de nuevo, en la camilla se encontraba un chico regordete, que el reconocio con rapidez.

-kevin- murmuro sintiendo las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos. su mejor amigo.

Entonces la vio…

Se encontraba sosteniendo a otros dos rubios. La chica era la que lloraba mas.

Sintio como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-abigail- murmuro. Miro al paramedico.

-muy bien, quien lo acompaña- pregunto el gran hombre. Hiccup sintio un impulso.

-yo, es mi amigo- levanto la mano. El señor se hizo a un lado, y el paso.

-otro- miro a afuera. Hiccup vio como **ella** soltaba sus amigos, y caminaba firmemente.

-yo- hablo la rubia. El paramedico la dejo pasar, le ofrecio su mano para subir, pero **ella** la rechazo gentilmente.

Hiccup no podia hablar en ese momento. Tenia un gran nudo.

Astrid se sentia igual. Queria hablar. Pero no era el momento. Su amigo se encontraba frente a ellos, sin saber si iba sobrevivir. Lo unico que hizo fue empezar a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- ¿gustó o no gustó?- en la oficina se encuentran jack, elsa y merida.

Los tres:-tori.

Tori:-¿Qué?

Merida:-hans nos está acosando- tiene una venita en la frente.

Tori:-entiendo que te lo haga a ti, pero por que a ellos.

Elsa:-porque según él, jack le quiere robar a merida, y que yo seré su segunda conquista.

Jack:-el otro dia quiso ahorcarme, tori.

Tori:-no sean quejicas, yo los ayudaré, ese estupido uso mis camaras de seguridad el otro día, me las pagara.-tiene el ceño fruncido.

Nico:-bueno, creo que vienen los reviews.

Tori: está que hecha humos-por que todo el mundo quiere robarme mis lineas hoy-golpea su cabeza contra el escritorio.

**REVIEWS:**

**GUEST: ¿en serio? Vaya, no creí que mis fics pudieran hacer eso, gracias. Es maravilloso tener a un hermano que te apoye, te comprendo.**

**VIDEL. S.S: bueno aquí se cumple tu deseo, espero que este tambien te aya gustado.**

**THE-RIDER-SEL: a mi tambien me gusta ese drama. Pues tendras que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para saber si siguen siendolo. Saludos.**

Tori:-bueno, en serio espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Estoy emocionada solo queda un capitulo, y un epilogo, muy, pero, muy corto, porque soy mala haciendo epilogos, pero esta hecho con mucho amor y apoyo, y emocion, y libros de biología. Me encantaría y me alegraría el día que ustedes dejaran sus comentarios, no saben cuanto los quiero.

Molina:-tori, ya llamé a hans.

Tori:-que pase el desgraciado.

_Tori Berck_


	5. juntos

Tori:-estoy completamente emocionada, por dos cosas, una, es que este fic halla gustado tanto, y dos, que sea el primer fic que termino de publicar…

Jack:- pero te falta el epilogo- tori le golpea en la cabeza con una palita de plastico.

Tori:- no mates mis momentos felices, por favor- le mira amenazante. El asiente rapidamente- sin más, les dejo leer, porque ya no se que decir.

JUNTOS:

Se encontraban los dos en la sala de emergencias. Les habían avisado que a kevin le habian disparado. Astrid ya habia llamado a abigail y a gustavo, para que revisaran las camaras de seguridad, así sabrian quien fue.

Se sentia tension en el aire. Ninguno de los dos habia cruzado palabra en todo ese tiempo. Se sentian indecisos. No encontraban las palabras. Sus miradas de vez en cuando se cruzaban. No sabian si el otro lo habia reconocido.

….

_Hiccup de 14 años se encontraba escondido detrás de un arbol. Estaba agitado. Sus manos se aferraban a la corteza del arbol. Miro a un lado, sacando levemente la cabeza a ver si no se encontraba cerca. No estaba. Suspiro aliviado. Miro a el otro lado y…_

_-aja- grito una astrid de su misma edad- mas alta que el, por unos centimetros- mientras se le tiraba en cima, y lo acorralaba contra el suelo, mientras le sujetaba las manos- gano- exclamo con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos. su respiracion era agitada, como la de el._

_Hiccup intento no sonreir mientras la veia a los ojos. fruncio levemente el ceño- claro que no, eso fue trampa- se defendio. Intento forcejear, pero era imposible, ella era mas fuerte que el._

_-claro que no, eso se llama caceria- le explico con una sonrisa competitiva, pero que no dejaba atrás le calidez que emanaba. Su flequillo se desacomodo de su lugar, cayendo entre los dos._

_Hiccup soplo un poco levantando- o intentando- el flequillo que separaba la vista de ambos. Rieron un poco. Hiccup suspiro derrotado. Con ella nunca podria ganar- esta bien, tu ganas my lady. Pero ahora vamos con la tercera ronda- le planteo. Astrid asintio. Se levanto. Y le estiro una mano a el para ayudarlo a parar._

_Astrid se acerco rapidamente y le planto un rapido beso en la mejilla- a que no me atrapas- dijo y salio corriendo con una risita._

_Hiccup se quedo embobado, nunca se cansaria- ni se acostumbraria- a los arranques de su novia. sacudio la cabeza, y fruncio el ceño divertido- eso tambien es trampa- grito mientras la perseguia entre las ojas secas que caian de los arboles._

…..

Astrid intentaba por todos los medios buscar como iniciar una conversacion con el. Pero estaba nerviosa. El amor de su vida se encontraba justo a su lado. Pero tambien tenia miedo. Miedo a que **el** la hubiese olvidado. No se sentia molesta. Nunca lo estuvo. Cuando **el** se fue se sintio muerta, pero nunca molesta con **el**, porque ella sabia que habia una explicacion.

…..

_-es hermoso hiccup- los dos se encontraban sentados recargados de un arbol. Tenian 16 años. El arbol se encontraba en una ensenada escondida del bosque. _

_Los dos estaban perplejos mirando el atardecer entre los arboles._

_-tienes razon, astrid- hiccup la miro y le regalo una tierna sonrisa. Ella se la devolvio. Y con un pequeño beso en los labios despues._

_Astrid volvio su rostro a la corteza del arbol que tenian detrás. Sonrio aun mas. Ese siempre seria su lugar. El escondite de los dos._

_-te amo hiccup- le susurro en el oido al castaño. Hiccup sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda cuando la escucho. Su sonria se agrando. Su brazo la apreto mas contra si, jalandola de la cintura._

_\- y tu no sabes lo mucho que yo te amo- le susurro de vuelta. Los dos volvieron sus vistas a el frente. Y despues de algunos minutos decidieron sellar ese dia con un beso. Un largo y tierno beso._

_Detrás de ellos, en el arbol donde estaban recostados, habia un grabado en la corteza. _

_H+A POR SIEMPRE. Con un dibujito de un hacha, pero eso no es el caso._

….

El doctor entro en la sala. Los dos se pararon rapidamente. Se veia sofocado.

-como esta- pregunto ella. Sus manos nunca habian dejado de jugar.

El doctor suspiro- se encuentra estable, la polvora no daño ningun tejido importante- se acomodo las gafas.

Los dos sintieron como un gran alivio los invadia. Hiccup se paso la mano por el cabello- y donde se encuentra- pregunto.

-en un cuarto de recuperacion, dentro de un rato podran ir a verlo, en este momento lo estan trasladando- les explico. Los dos asintieron en silencio.- bueno, me tengo que ir- aviso mientras empezaba a andar por el pasillo.

Astrid respiro profundo, sus manos dieron camino a la bolsita que tenia el cinturon de cuero con calaveras. Saco el celular. Se alejo un poco para poder hablar mejor.

-_hola, astrid-_ escucho del otro lado de la linea.

-_hola abi-_saludo la rubia, empezando a caminar en circulos.

-_kevin-_sollozo levemente-_esta bien-_se le quebro la voz.

Astrid sintio como se le estrujaba el corazon al oir así a su amiga-_si abi el esta bien, se encuentra estable-_escucho como su amiga suspiraba alividada, pero no dejaba de llorar.

-_muchas gracias astrid. Voy en un rato._

_-tranquilizate, abigail, el estara bien- _intento animarla.

_-pero y si no lo esta. Astrid- _sollozo- _tengo miedo astrid, no quiero que el se valla._

_-calmate, el esta bien, confia, el no te va a dejar abi, el no no nos va a dejar- _escucho como la otra rubia paraba un poco el llanto.

_-me lo prometes-_pregunto con un hilillo de voz.

-_te lo prometo- _contesto firmemente.

_-bueno debo irme, le avisare a brutacio- _y corto la llamada

….

_Kevin de 16 años se encontraba en la puerta de su habitacion. Recostado de ella. Con la cabeza entre las piernas. Llorando. Habia cometido un grave error. Muy grave Error._

_Se culpaba. Nunca debio ir esa tarde a casa de los haddock, y quedarse aun sabiendo que los niños haddock no estaban en su casa. Nunca debio haberle mencionado ese lugar al señor haddock. Ahora el estaba seguro de que sus dos amigos se encontraban en un avion viajando a groelandia. El pais donde se quedarian por 10 largos años, para estudiar en un internado, que tambien era universidad. Y todo eso en contra de la voluntad de los dos hermanos. El lo sabia. Hiccup debia estar destrozado. Y cuando astrid se enterara que se habia ido, oh no. Merida. La pobre niña, solo los tenia a ellos como amigos, y ahora se iba a un pais que no conocia. Y lo peor de todo. Los señores haddock se irian del pais tambien, solo que no al mismo lugar que sus hijos. Pero se irian. Y sin decir nada._

_Sus manos intentaban hacer algo. El panfleto lo habia botado en la calle. No podia decirle a nadie. Menos a astrid. Seguro y lo mataba al enterarse que el habia sido el causante de que su amado ya no estuviese con ella. Recordo. Ohh no. De seguro y hacia algo para atentar contra su vida. Ella habia perdido a sus padres, y hiccup era la unica persona que la habia devuelto a la vida. Y el. El habian sido quien le arrebato la felicidad a su amiga._

_Siguio llorando en silencio. Desahogandose. Era in idiota. Un gran idiota. Un idiota con una gran bocota._

….

Hiccup se sentia mal. Pero aliviado. Tenia mucho miedo. Kevin habia sido su mejor amigo, y nunca lo dejaria de ser. **Ella** era su mejor amiga y novia, y kevin su mejor amigo. Recordo las veces en las que ellos dos jugaban videojuegos hasta bien entrada la noche.

Miro a donde estaba astrid. Estaba hablando por telefono. De seguro intentando calmar a abigail. La vio caminar de un lado a otro. Se veia nerviosa. El lo entendia, abigail era muy dificil del calmar. Colgo su celular. Una sonrisa cruzo los labios de el. **Ella** siempre era capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiese. Y el estaba, orgulloso de **ella**.

….

_Kevin estaba nervioso debia decirlo en ese momento. Tenia 20 añ ahora o nunca._

_-brutilda- llamo a su amiga que se encontraba hablando con elsa._

_La rubia volteo a verlo, tenia una radiante sonrisa en sus labios- si patapez, que sucede- pregunto alegre._

_El trago duro, sus manos sudaban detrás de su espalda- podriamos salir un momento, para hablar en privado- su nerviosismo se hizo poco notable. Bueno para ella. Por que para los demas fue, como si le hubieran colocado un cartel con letras de neon, que dijera: " nervios al mil"._

_Ella sonrio aun mas, y asintio- claro, te espero afuera- empezo a caminar hacia las puertas de la casa de elsa._

_Y enseguida que se fue. Todos los voltearon a ver. Elsa, astrid, ana, y brutacio. Todos con miradas picaras._

_El trago pesado-¿Qué?- pregunto tartamudeando. Los demas solo hicieron ademan de que empezara a caminar. El lo hizo. Pero mientras iba caminando._

_-ve por ella tigre- animo elsa._

_-dale duro, hermano- animo ana._

_-ten confianza- le animo astrid._

_-tranquilo, mi hermana no muerde- y el ultimo fue brutacio- bueno a veces lo hace- murmuro mas para si mismo._

_El intento tranquilizarse. Salio por la puerta. Debia tener seguridad._

….

Astrid camino de nuevo hasta su asiento. Se sentia cansada. Necesitaba algo que le despejara la mente. Reviso la hora en su celular. Las 11: 34 pm. No le vendria mal un café. Recordo haber visto una cafetera a unos pasillos de distancia.

Se levanto de su asiento. Cogio todo el valor que pudo y lo volteo a ver. Se encontraba con la cabeza gacha. Estaba pensando.

Se aclaro la garganta. **El** la miro. Sintio vertigo al mirar a esos ojos verdes que le derretian el alma.- voy por café, quieres uno- intento que su voz no se quebrara, intento por todos los medios no correr y abrazarlo justo en ese instante.

Hiccup sintio que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Y lo unico que pudo hacer fue asentir timidamente. **Ella** solo sonrio poquito. Se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar por el pasillo de paredes blancas. La vio cruzar el pasillo. Era su momento.

….

_Hiccup empezo a despertar. Se sentia incomodo. Estaba medio seguro que donde estaba no era su cama. Abrio los ojos lentamente. Se encontro con su hermana sentada mirando por la ventanilla…_

_Espera un momento, y retrocede dos. _

_Ventanilla. Su hermana. Sentada. Mirando._

_Se paro como si le hubieran accionado un resorte. Miro a los lados, y se encontro con que estaba en un avion. Eso no era posible. El no podia estar en un avion. Busco con la mirada a sus padres. No estaban. Solo estaban el y su hermana. _

_Empezo a respirar con dificultad. Astrid. Astrid. No podia. Eso era una broma. Una broma muy pesada que le jugaron sus padres. La broma mas horrible que le hayan hecho. Pero sus padres no eran de hacer bromas._

_Se sento de nuevo. Le toco el hombro a su hermanita- merida- le llamo en un murmullo. La peliroja se volteo a verlo. Tenia los ojos rojos._

_-hiccup, nos vamos a un internado en groelandia- susurró la pelirroja. El sintio como su mundo se desmoronaba. Las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos. y se abrazo a su pequeña hermana. La abrazo. Ella tambien se sentia sola. Los dos estaban solos. _

_Sus padres. Sus padres eran los culpables de esto. Eran los culpables. De que ellos viajaran a groelandia. Los culpables de que su hermana este llorando. Culpables de que ellos ya no vean nunca mas a sus amigos. Y lo peor. Y los mas grandes culpables de que el ya no pueda ver a su adorada rubia…_

_Oh su lady. Su Astrid. El no se queria imaginar como se pondria su novia. pero el si sabia algo. El estaba muerto. Ya no la volveria a ver._

….

Se encontraba preparando el café. Sintio una mirada posada sobre **ella**. **Ella** conocia esa mirada. Lo vio de reojo. Se encontraba en la esquina del pasillo. Tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Esa sintio un calor en su estomago. Dejo de verlo. **El** no se dio cuenta de que **ella** lo estuvo viendo. Una sonrisa paso por los labios de **ella** tambien.

Dejo la taza sobre le meson, y recargo sus manos de el.

Era ahora o nunca.

-te fuiste-fue lo unico que logro salir de sus labios. Ella no queria hacerlo sentir mal. Nunca quizo hacerlo sentir mal.

El intento acercarse a ella, se sentia culpable, el nunca quizo causarle dolor, en ningun momento.

-astrid en serio lo siento, yo en ningun momento quise irme y dejarte, puedo explicartelo todo, yo estaba durmiendo y cuando me desperte estaba en un avion a millones de kilometros lejos de ti, y…- no termino la historia, porque astrid habia juntado sus labios en un beso ansioso. Hiccup tardo un segundo en captar lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo habia perdonado. Lo seguia amando. Lo seguia amando.

La abrazo mas fuerte de la cintura, haciendo mas apasionado el beso. Astrid tenia sus manos acariciando sus mejillas, de manera dulce. Se sentia llena, plena, completa. Lo tenia a el ya no estaba sola. Nunca lo estaria. El habia regresado despues de tantos años, y ella lo habia estado esperando siempre con los brazos abiertos.

Se separaron buscando aire. Astrid coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de el, sus manos y brazos, se encontraban recorriendo su espalda. Hiccup estaba feliz. Como nunca lo estuvo antes. Bueno tal vez si, cuando ella acepto ser su novia, pero eso no daba al caso. La tenia junto a el. La tenia. Y nunca la soltaria.

…

_Hiccup y astrid se encontraban en el parque. Era primavera. Los dos estaban paseando. Admirando todo el paisaje que proporsionaba el bosque._

_Hiccup se sentia listo. Tenia 13 años. Se sentia capas de hacerle esa pregunta a ella. Sus manos se encontraban sudando. Debia admitir que se encontraba muy nervioso. La amaba, y queria saber si ella tambien lo amaba a el._

_Se detuvo, deteniendo a astrid en el proceso. Puesto iban agarrados de la mano._

_-que sucede hicc- pregunto dulcemente la rubia._

_Hiccup sintio como su corazon abandonaba su pecho.-astrid, eres la chica mas especial que conosco. Eres la persona perfecta. Eres hermosa, inteligente, ruda, terca, adorable, amable, humilde. Y podria seguir asi por el resto de mi vida, nombrando todo lo que amo de ti- le tomo las mano entre las suyas- astrid hofferson, tu me harias el honor de que seas mi novia- pregunto. Astrid sentia que el alma se le salia. Claro que queria. Ella lo amaba._

_-si- dijo con confianza. Hiccup sonrio como nunca. Y ella se le acerco, y le planto un beso. Un beso suave y tierno. Un sello de que su relacion habia cambiado despues de ese dia._

…

-te amo mylady- le susurro al oido con dulzura, sus manos se paseaban por la cintura y la espalda de la chica, apretandola contra si.

-yo tambien te amo babe- le susurro de vuelta.

Estuvieron asi durante mucho tiempo. No querian soltarse. Se sentian completos junto al otro. Ya ninguno estaba solo. Formarian el grupo de nuevo. Y habria un nuevo integrante. Bueno, mas elsa. Habrian dos nuevos integrantes. Ya nadie estaria solo.

FIN

Notitas bonitas:

Tori:- espero hayan ententido los saltos de tiempo. Amé mucho escribir este fic, por demas de corte debo admitir. Me divertí mucho con sus reviews, que me sacaron mas de una sonrisa. En serio espero que el final sea de su agrado.

Hiccup:- bueno bueno ya, las chicas se estan impacientando tori- se encuentra sosteniendo la puerta, esta se estremece.

Jack:- y merida sacó un cañón- esta algo asustado, esta al lado del castaño.

Olaf:- tal vez solo quieran un abrazo- esta sobre los hombros de jack.

Tori:- en algun momento debo explicarte como funciona el mundo, olaf.- suspira- bueno, yo tambien quiero ir al rio, asi que, les dejo las contestaciones a sus hermosos reviews.

**REVIEWS:**

**AILEEN: ok, ya lo viiii, entiendo, a mi tambien me a pasado… más de lo que me gustaría. Gracias eso quería transmitir ¡drama! ¡tristeza! Y ¡KAWAII!**

**VIDEL. S. S: Gracias a ti. Ok, saludos para ti tambien. Aquí esta y espero sea de tu agrado.**

**FLAME N´SHADOWS: ¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias! Aquí aparece.**

**THE- RIDER- SEL: si verdad, esta escritora es muy malvada, tanto que habla de ella en tercera persona, ¡mala! Ahhh estoy loca, ¿tu que crees? Tranqui, atrasada pero aquí está. Si verdad, soy realmente cruel- sonrie inocentemente-. Saludos para ti tambien.**

**LADY AIRA H H: gracias. Tranquila, solo ten fe en que yo no estoy loca… ehh este… tal vez, si lo esté jejeje. Ok no lo maté, mira, ahora quiero un castillo de chocolate, por favor- pone ojitos de cordero degollado.- siii y este capitulo te va a gustar más, espero. Todo el mundo lo siente. Gracias por ese saludo. Tranquila, no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo.**

**HILLARY. LOPEZPEREZ: gracias. Aquí está lo que pasa entre ellos. Sii tambien lo puse. Pues esperaste un poco más de lo normal, y es toda mi culpa, lo siento.**

Tori:- espero con ansias sus reviews con consejos destructivos y constructivos. Tengo muchos nervios por saber si al final gustó o no gustó, en fin, de los errores se aprende, cierto; esa es mi filosofía, bueno una parte de ella. Los quiero.

La puerta de abre y están elsa, anna, astrid, mérida, rapunzel y tooth, todas como demonios de tasmania.

Todas:- vamonos.

_Tori Berck_


	6. EPILOGO

Tori:- holitas mi gente. ¿Cómo andan? Yo feliz de que esto haya gustado tanto. Estoy muy muy pero muy feliz- muerde un chocolate-. Jejeje un chiste, el epilogo primero iba a ser una basura, porque sinceramente no sirvo para hacer epílogos, pero después de subir el ultimo capitulo, pensé que esto debía quedar mejor, porque primero tenía como 765 palabritas de porquería, y pensé, de nuevo, que ustedes se merecían algo mejor, lo hice, tal vez quemé mi cerebro, pero lo hice. Además con un bonus, tiene lo que pasó con Kevin, una personita lo pidió y lo hice, espero guste. Posdata…

Molina: está sentado en su sillón reclinable. Molesto- todo lo que dice de que sucede después es después de su reencuentro, no se…

Tori: está harta de que le interrumpan- confundan- le mira con un tic- se que estas molesto pero no es para que…

Molina: explota- no me llevaron al rio.

Tori:- estábamos en diferentes estados, burro.

Molina:- no me importan, existen los teléfonos, sabías- se levanta del sillón.

Tori:- enano, no es mi obligación. Además ustedes no me llevaron a sus vacaciones.

En la misma habitación están Jack, Mérida, Astrid y Anna. Sentados en los otros sillones reclinables, viendo el espectáculo, cada uno con un pote de palomitas.

Anna:- deberíamos hacer algo- come palomitas, se ve fascinada.

Mérida:- tengo una idea. Pero primero…- señala a la cámara.

Astrid:- esperamos disfruten esto. Esperamos haber hecho una buena actuación…

Jack:- corrección, yo no, siempre soy buen actor- las tres le golpean- auhhh.

Astrid: rueda los ojos- si quieren, dejen reviews, eso le sube los niveles de azúcar a Tori.

Anna: y déjenme chocolate.

Mérida: y a mí una manzana.

Jack:- yo les dejo fotos mías autografiadas- le pegan de nuevo- ahhh ayudaaaaaaa…

EPILOGO:

_Un vaso de whisky, de esos que no probaba desde hace un tiempo, era su único acompañante en ese momento. Debía admitir que era silencioso, pero en momentos como ese, lo único que le hacía buena compañía era ese vaso de cristal que se encontraba sobre la mesa frente suyo. Respiró hondo, revisó su reloj de muñeca, sonrió con melancolía, justo en esos instantes Astrid estaba sobre el escenario. No se sentía listo para oírla, a pesar de que él había sido el que le había insistido para hacerlo._

_Tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Un trago seco fue lo que duró el líquido en el vaso. Un solo trago. Hizo una mueca. Con ti hielos se lo tomó. Dejó escapar el aliento, junto con él, algunas lagrimas, a las cuales no les tomó importancia, se había acostumbrado a ese castigo, el mismo de todos los días desde hace diez años. Porque, que mejor castigo para un alma bien, que la culpa misma, un sentimiento que puede llevar, en los extremos, a la locura. Pero, él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, cuanto durara la condena._

_Dejó, de manera descuidada, el vaso sobre la mesa. Se recostó del sofá, llevando una mano a su frente. Cerró los ojos, con suavidad. A su cabeza llegaron imágenes. Más lágrimas lograron salir por sus rubias pestañas. Apretó los ojos, con rudeza. Esas imágenes de siempre, las que no le dejaban dormir a veces._

_La cara de emoción del señor Haddock al mostrarle el panfleto del internado de Groenlandia._

_La puerta del cuarto de la Hofferson. La puerta, cerrada con seguro, del cuarto donde la rubia estuvo encerrada casi un año, de donde solo se escuchaba sollozos desgarradores, y algunas veces, eran silenciosos._

_Las caras de todos sus amigos al enterarse de la noticia. Las lágrimas en los ojos de los gemelos. Los fríos, estoicos y adoloridos ojos de Astrid, aquellos que la rubia no había tenido desde antes de conocerlos, desde antes de que a su vida llegara aquel niño pecoso, castaño y de ojos, de un verde profundo e hipnóticos._

_Justo en ese instante las mejillas regordetas estaban llenas de lágrimas, húmedas, sonrosadas. No aguantó más y se abalanzó a la botella de whisky- que también estaba sobre la mesa-. La sujetó con una mano, y le dio un buen trago. Saboreó el líquido que entraba a su organismo. Dejó la botella cuando la había dejado a la mitad. Se recostó de nuevo, sabía que muy pronto dejaría su propia marca sobre ese sofá. Miró el techo. Más de una vez pensó en el suicidio, pero descartaba las ideas en el momento en que a su cabeza llegaba la imagen de su novia. Abi, el no sería capaz de dejarla así, le amaba demasiado para hacerla sufrir. Ella también era la razón por la que le pasaba seguro a la puerta cuando se quería encerrar y no salir. No quería que le viera de esa forma, demacrado, ahogado en alcohol._

_Un golpe, en la puerta. Giró su cabeza hacía la puerta, vio como esta se sacudía de nuevo. La menor importancia le tomó, el seguro estaba puesto._

_Esta vez, la puerta se abrió. Se paró de golpe, eso era nuevo. Vio, con miedo, como entraba un joven pelinegro, de ojos cafés, rechoncho y pequeño, con una pequeña y escasa barba, lo reconoció. Pero, con algo de temor, se percató de lo que tenía en una mano, un arma._

_Retrocedió, estaba realmente asustado- p- Patrick, que haces aquí- puso una mano sobre el escritorio, para sostenerse, estaba algo mareado después de ese movimiento brusco. Patrick, un antiguo amigo, también conocido como patán, reconocido por querer coquetear con Elsa, Astrid y Abigail a la vez._

_-hola Kevin, cuánto tiempo- su sonrisa cínica, acompañada de ese brillo asesino en sus ojos. Se acercó, cerrando la puerta, con seguro._

_Kevin le miró con los ojos entrecerrados- no seas infantil, Patrick- suspiró cansado, ese enano le estaba molestando desde siempre, hacía ya dos o tres años que no le veían._

_Patrick miró con desinterés el arma, dándole giros con el dedo índice. Seguía caminado hacía él- no soy infantil, Kevin- escupió su nombre con odio, le dio una mirada de reojo, cargada de odio- estoy manejando esto como mi padre me lo enseñó, ¿sabias?- Patrick, siempre estuvo celoso de que Kevin estuviera "rodeado" de chicas, y fue peor cuando se enteró del romance entre Kevin y Abigail._

_Kevin le dio una mirada llena de sarcasmo- ohhh en serio- alargó la palabra. Su compostura era firme, el mareo se había ido_

_Patrick le apuntó con firmeza- muy- quitó el seguro. Kevin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- enserio- disparó, directo a su abdomen._

_El pelirrubio se intentó sostener la herida con una mano, y con la otra se sostuvo del escritorio. Dolía, ¡maldición, si que dolía! Cayó, sin fuerzas. Escuchó la risa del pelinegro. Quiso darle una última mirada de odio, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca de dolor. Su mano, estaba llena de sangre._

_Lo último que vio fue la ventana abierta. Patrick había escapado._

_Después…_

_Todo fue blanco._

_Escuchó como la puerta era golpeada…_

_Una solitaria lágrima escapó…_

_Pensó lo peor…_

_Patrick había ganado…_

_-Abi…-_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Bipppp… bipppp… bipppp… bip… bipppp…

La luz era segadora, tardó algunos minutos para lograr acostumbrarse al entorno.

-¡qué bueno que despertó!- un hombre, un doctor, era quien estaba en esa habitación de hospital.

Después de que todos sus recuerdos habían regresado, supo que no estaba muerto…

No había muerto.

Suspiró aliviado, o por lo menos lo intentó, el tubo que llegaba hasta su esófago no ayudaba mucho.

-debe descansar otro poco.- escuchó al doctor. Rodó los ojos, él quería saber cómo estaba Abigail.- afuera están dos amigos de usted, fueron quienes le acompañaron- al escuchar "amigos" pensó en los gemelos, pero Brutilda hubiera dicho novia, así que los descartó. Astrid y Brutacio, no, Brutacio se hubiera quedado en el bar, llorando, y consolando a su hermana. Entonces ¿Quiénes eran esos dos "amigos"?

Vio como el doctor salió, supuso que era para llamar a sus "amigos". Miró la puerta cerrarse con lentitud. Miró el techo segundos después, esperaría. El techo era blanco… vaya manera de distraerse.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, dejando mostrar a una rubia con ojos hinchados y rojos, la cara demacrada, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Le miró desde donde estaba, quiso sonreír, pero el bendito tubo no le dejó.

-Kevin- la rubia corrió hacía él, lanzándose sobre la cama, para darle un abrazo. El rubio, como pudo, le devolvió el abrazo.

Le escuchó sollozar. Negó con suavidad, su novia era un caso- Abi, estoy vivo- como pudo, habló, su garganta no estaba tan seca, pero la voz le salió ronca. Le dio algunas palmaditas, suaves, en la espalda.

Brutilda levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo. Las lagrimas corrían por las mojadas mejillas, pero tenía una radiante sonrisa adornando sus labios, eran lagrimas de felicidad- lo sé, estúpido- Kevin volvió a rodar los ojos, divertido, esa era su Abi. Brutilda se dio la tarea de llenarle la cara con besos, que él, recibió con gusto. Brutilda siguió con su tarea hasta que se acordó de algo.

Se separó de él, mirándolo curiosa.- ¿Qué sucede?- era extraño que ella hiciera eso.

La rubia lo pensó un poco- Astrid no vino- no era una pregunta- ella estaba aquí, con el chico de ojos bonitos- Kevin le miró extrañado.

-¿quien?- al único que Astrid le llegó a decir así era… pero, no… o si.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. La pareja se volteó, y divisó, sorprendidos, a Astrid sonriente con el brillo devuelta en sus orbes azules, sostenida de la mano del "chico de ojos bonitos" sonriente y también con un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Kevin les miró, analizando, de arriba abajo… era verdad. Quedó en shock- Hiccup- susurró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su novia escuchara, entendiera, y quedara en shock al igual que él.

La pareja de castaño y rubia se miraron, risueños. Volvieron a mirar a sus amigos-podemos explicarlo - fue lo único que salió de sus sincronizadas bocas.

-.-.-.-.-

_5 años después…_

Una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios. De no más de 2 años. Se encontraba en su corral. Jugando con un peluche de un dragón, de color negro. Vestía un vestidito de color azul cielo. La pequeña estaba risueña, y entretenida con su juguete.

Por la puerta de la sala, entro un hombre. De 31 años. Castaño, de ojos verdes.

La pequeña al ver al muchacho, se levanto rápidamente y extendió los brazos.

-papi papi- llamaba la pequeña, abriendo y cerrando las manitas.

Él sonrió dulcemente y se acerco a donde estaba la pequeña, para cargarla en brazos. La bebita se agarro del cuello del castaño, y se puso a saltar en sus brazos.

-mi niña, ¿donde está mami?- pregunto tiernamente, mientras le daba un besito en la frente a la pequeña.

La niñita empezó a aplaudir- en la cocina, cocina- señalaba con su pequeño dedito hacia la puerta que se hallaba abierta.

-gracias preciosa- agradeció a su hija, y empezó a caminar hasta la cocina.

Dentro de ella se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules. De 31 años. Se encontraba preparando la comida.

El hombre se acerco por detrás, con la pequeña en brazos. El castaño le hizo una seña a su hija.

-bu mami- grito la pequeña niña, ocasionando que la muchacha pegara un brinco del susto.

Se volteo con el corazón en la mano- Amaya, te he dicho miles de veces que no me asustes así- regaño a su hija, después miro a su esposo- Hiccup, casi me matan los dos- le regaño también, tenía el ceño fruncido. En serio le habían causado un gran susto a la rubia.

-lo siento mi amor, pero no me pude resistir- intento disculparse con Astrid. La rubia respiro profundo, intentando que se le calmara el corazón.

Se le acerco a su esposo y le dio un corto beso de bienvenida- bueno, llegas más temprano- .

-lo sé, hoy no trabajas, así que termine la clase temprano- Hiccup trabajaba como profesor de dibujo técnico en la universidad.

-genial- dijo feliz de que su esposo llegara más temprano a almorzar. Ella trabajaba como profesora de literatura avanzada en la universidad. Pero eran horas y días diferentes, para poder turnarse en cuidar de su hija.

-bueno, que tal si…- jalo con un brazo a su esposa, mientras que con el otro sostenía a la pequeña rubia, que se encontraba entretenida con un hilo de la camisa de su padre- después de comer nos vamos al parque, de paseo los tres.

Astrid sonreía cómplice con el castaño, había posado una mano sobre el pecho de el- me parece excelente- afirmo para después darse un beso mucho más largo que el anterior. Al terminar juntaron sus frentes, y se perdieron en los ojos del otro- te amo- después miro a su pequeña- y a ti también te amo, preciosa.

Hiccup abrazo más a su amada esposa. Le beso la cabeza a su hija- yo también te amo- luego miro a su hija- y a ella también la amo…

-.-.-.-.-

_Pocos meses después…_

_-_¡que viva mi hermana!

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban al compás del viento, calmado y despreocupado. La gente gritaba, Brutacio lloraba, según él, era un efecto del alcohol, pero nadie le creía, llevaba dos días sobrio. El grupo de amigos se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, intentando sostener al desvalido del cuñado.

-recuerdo cuando era una bola rubia con grandes dientes de conejo- sollozaba sobre el hombro de Hiccup. Qué bueno que su hermana ya había pasado por su lado, porque si le hubiera escuchado.

-yo también lo recuerdo- gritó Astrid, risueña; digamos que a la rubia le gustaba molestar a la gente, capacidad que regresó por completo hace ya unos pocos meses. Estaba sostenida del brazo de Mérida.

-yo no lo recuerdo- murmuró Mérida, a su otro lado estaba sostenida del hombro de su novio.

-yo ni los conocía- comentó Elsa, riendo por lo bajo, estaba ayudando a su hermana, que intentaba no caerse de los tacones.

-pues que yo recuerde- Hiccup se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando- Brutilda tuvo dientes de conejo hasta los trece- recordó.

-y ¿tienen fotos?- Jack estaba más que divertido con esas historias de los viejos tiempos.

Brutacio le miró con un tic, sonriente- por supuesto- se secó la nariz con la manga de su traje.- mañana te las muestro- le señaló, Jack asintió energéticamente.

En eso llegó la encargada de la boda, a costa de los novios, puesto ellos querían a Astrid, pero Astrid se negó amablemente, aunque Brutilda tenía sospechas de que lo hizo por venganza de las burlas sobre el chico de ojos bonitos.

La mujer de cabellos anaranjados, ojos cafés y tez bronceada, se paró rompiendo el circulo que habían formado, se apoyó del hombro de Brutacio y del hombro de Anna.- ¿qué hay?- no les dio tiempo para responder- ustedes dos- señaló a Brutacio y a Hiccup- deben estar ya al lado de la novia. Ustedes dos- señaló a Elsa y a Astrid- el lado del novio. Tú, tú y tú- señaló a Anna, Mérida y a Jack- deben estar, pero ya, dentro del auto- todos se le quedaron viendo, procesando la información. La chica no era muy paciente y ellos le estaban colmando la paciencia- ahora- gritó. Todos se sobre saltaron y se fueron corriendo a donde les habían mandado.

Patapez y Brutilda estaban parados frente a la camioneta, tomándose fotos. La rubia se veía radiante, su cabello suelto, enmarcando sus afiladas facciones, con dos trenzas que se unían en la parte de atrás. El joven no cabía en la emoción, él se sentía muy afortunado, por fin podría vivir en paz. Estaban abrazados, la rubia le abrazaba por el cuello, mirándole con amor, un brillo de emoción resplandecía en sus ojos, Kevin le sostenía con dulzura por la cintura, devolviéndole la mirada, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Esa tarde, era soleada, una tarde especial en Berck, donde muy pocas veces se podía ver un día así. La gente gritaba feliz. Los amigos miraban a la pareja de recién casados, todos compartían esa extraña sensación burbujeante de alegría y alivio, todo estaba bien…

-.-.-.-.-

_Casi cinco años después…_

Las luces de la calle se venían apagando. La luz de la luna era la única iluminación en que podrían confiar esa noche, a demás de las estrellas.

Mérida y Jack venían caminado por la acera, tomados de la mano. La noche era normal, fría como cualquier otra, pero algo especial iba a ocurrir momentos más tarde, y de ese algo solo sabía Jack.

El peliblanco estaba algo nervioso, ocultaba el sudor. Respiró profundo, como le había enseñado Hiccup. Apretó la mano de la pelirroja, llamando su atención.

La pelirroja paró con brusquedad, para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa Jack?- su voz era amortiguada por la bufanda- azul- que cubría su cara, un poco más sobre la nariz, haciéndole ver adorable, a punto de vista de Jack.

Tragó saliva, entrando en terreno enemigo. Tomó la otra mano enguantada de Mérida, girándole para estar frente a frente- ¿quiero hacerte una pregunta?- Mérida asintió, dándole a entender que lo hiciera. Le quitó con suavidad la bufanda de la cara, destapándosela. Sonrió con suavidad- yo quería saber si tú… me harías el honor de… - soltó una mano de Mérida, y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero una cajita verde, en forma de lagrima-… ser mi esposa- destapó la caja, mostrando un anillo de oro blanco, con una piedra roja- un rubí- en forma cuadrada, con diseños celtas en el rededor del metal.

Mérida se quedó estática. Dentro suyo explotaban muchas emociones y sensaciones. Quiso gritarle que sí, pero en su garganta creció un nudo. Le miró a los ojos, centellaban. – Si- logró contestarle en un hilito de voz.

Jack solo pudo sacar la sonrisa más grande que pudo, estaba más que feliz. Se acercó a sus labios- gracias- el aliento de la pelirroja y el suyo se mesclaron, dando una sensación de bienestar. Cortaron la distancia…

…Un beso… su primer beso como prometidos, bajo una fina lluvia de copos de nieve…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-quiten a ese gorila de allí- Brutacio gritaba ordenes al azar por todo el set. Era feliz haciéndolo, vivir en arendelle y tener que viajar cuando quisiese ver a sus amigos.

Le tocaron el hombro. Él se volteó, encontrándose con la protagonista de su película- señor…- Brutacio le puso un dedo en los labios.

-joven, no estoy casado- explicó detenidamente, le molestaba que le llamaran "viejo", según su propia definición, claro.

La chica quitó la mano de sus labios- lo siento- sonrió divertida- pero le decía que su novia está aquí- señaló a la puerta del set, donde estaba una chica de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y tez blanca.

Brutacio se quedó contemplando a la pelinegra. Miró de reojo a la chica expectante- ehh… si, este… Mk, puedes tomar tu descanso- la chica asintió y se fue. Gustavo no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica. Saludó alegremente- hola, Heather- le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Heather sonrió con dulzura- hola amor- se acercó a él, se paró de puntillas- Brutacio era de un alto fenomenal, comparado con ella- y le dio un beso en la nariz, que hizo reír al chico.

La pelinegra era su novia desde hace ya dos- casi tres- años, se habían conocido en el bar, la ojiverde era una de las camareras del bar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces del escenario ya eran parte de su costumbre, después de todo, ya llevaba como cantante tres años. La fama era buena, llegó junto con el dinero, las limusinas, las entrevistas por televisión, los paparazzi, y muchas otras cosas, pero, nada de eso cambiaría su forma de ser, la unión con su hermana, ni tampoco cambiaria la amistad y el cariño de sus amigos, su apoyo durante tantos años.

Su voz era suave y fuerte a la vez, siendo una sensación internacional.

Durante esa corta cantidad de tiempo había viajado por todos los continentes, y siempre tenía tiempo para ir al bar y dar una presentación gratuita.

Los aplausos no tardaron segundos, solo esperaron al momento en que ella terminó la canción.

Bajó radiante del escenario. Sudaba un poco, y como no, ese lugar no tenía aire acondicionado. Los asistentes no tardaron en aglomerarse a su rededor. Dejó que le colocaran la bata, le dieran agua y le limpiaran el sudor. Su camino ya estaba determinado, dejó de estar acompañada al llegar a su camerino. Cerró con fuerza, había aprendido que era un buen desestresante.

-hola- su hermana se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la habitación. Anna había acompañado a su hermana durante toda la gira, realizando su tesis en los momentos libres.

-hola- se secó el cabello, alborotándolo un poco, no era de gran importancia. Caminó para sentarse a su lado.- ¿han llamado?- sus amigos siempre estaban al tanto de sus presentaciones.

Anna asintió, una sonrisa infantil adornaba su rostro pecoso. Se estiró para coger la laptop- roja-. Se la puso en las piernas, y empezó a teclear. Elsa se acercó, sabía que su hermana primero buscaría si su novio estaba bien y luego entraría en chat. Y así fue, la menor tardó un poco en conectarse, pero lo logró.

En la pantalla del aparato electrónico apareció la rubia de la trenza.- hola chicas- saludó con sus ánimos de siempre.

Elsa casi y se montaba sobre su hermana.- hola Astrid, ¿Qué hacen?- la de pelo platinado logró detallar que la pelirrubia tenía la trenza algo deshecha.

Anna también vio ese detalle- uyyy a que Hiccup y tú tuvieron un día movido- le giñó pícaramente el ojo. Astrid solo rodó los ojos, pero siempre era así, y se había acostumbrado.

-en realidad- se acomodó el flequillo- Amaya decidió jugar a los artistas- sonrió cansada, pero se podía notar la felicidad.

-vaya, esa niña, a penas es que va a cumplir 2 años- Elsa decía mientras reía, Anna, solo reía.

En esos, Hiccup llegó a la pantalla, estaba todo rojo y azul, literalmente, tenía pintura roja y azul hasta en el cabello, pero tenía una sonrisa igual a la de su esposa.- ¿Qué hay?- suspiró con cansancio, paso un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

Elsa saludó con energía, al igual que su hermana- no mucho, lo de siempre- se encogió de hombros. La pareja rió.

-estuviste, increí…- Astrid no terminó porque una mata de cabellos rubios saltó en frente de la pantalla.

-tías- la pequeña Amaya estaba sobre las piernas de su madre, quien- junto a Hiccup- soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Ana saludó- hola chiquita- la niña le lanzó un beso.

Elsa sonrió, enternecida- ¿Qué haces Amaya?- la niña sonrió de manera traviesa.

Astrid interrumpió a la respuesta de su hija- se supone que su papá la había acostado- miró a Hiccup, echándole la culpa.

Hiccup le miró ofendido- ehh cuando yo me salí del cuarto ella estaba dormida- señaló a la niña que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pantalla.

Amaya empezó a reír, maliciosamente.- travesuras- aplaudió con fuerza.

Las hermanas atinaron a reír con la niña de casi dos años…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dos años después…_

La iglesia estaba adornada de una manera sencilla, pero a la vez hermosa. Los invitados estaban realmente emocionados.

Hiccup estaba nervioso, y a la vez, emocionado y feliz. Sonreía nervioso. El traje que usaba era negro con la camisa roja.

Kevin y Jack estaban a un lado de él, felices. Jack, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su mejor amigo, era feliz, desde hace dos años, desde que volvió a ver a su rubia; sonrió con una gran felicidad, siempre quiso ver a esos hermanos felices, y ahí los tenía, su novia y su mejor amigo, ambos con las sonrisas más grandes que les haya visto jamás.

Mérida, Elsa y Abigail estaban al otro lado del altar, todas sonrientes. Mérida se sentía a reventar de la alegría, ella había sido la encargada de llevar a su hermano hasta el altar, era extraño, pero que se le podía hacer.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. Hiccup se enfocó en la silueta que entraba al lugar.

La rubia caminaba lentamente, sostenida del brazo de Gustavo, quien, gustoso, había aceptado llevarla hasta el altar. Las hebras doradas estaban recogidas en la trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, el flequillo caía sobre su ojo derecho, un cintillo de plata adornaba su cabello, el velo caía sobre su rostro- para nada maquillado-, sujetado por debajo del cintillo, una sonrisa leve era la que se encontraba en sus labios, y aunque la mayoría no lo crea, esa sonrisa demostraba la gran emoción y felicidad que se mostraban en el brillo de sus orbes azules. El vestido era sencillo, color arena, de mangas largas, ajustadas, la falda lisa que le atenuaba sus firmes caderas, el escote corazón, el vestido no tenía los hombros, así que la piel lechosa y suave de esa zona estaba a la vista de todos, el vestido tenía una línea de piedras azules a lo largo de su fina y pequeña cintura, acentuándola, y sus zapatos, eran unas botas converse de color blanco con líneas negras horizontales.

Gustavo tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, era algo dramático. Al momento de dejar a Astrid, no la quiso soltar, la rubia tuvo que decirle que estaría bien, Brutacio, a duras penas y susurrándole a Hiccup una advertencia de cuidar a su prácticamente hermana, le soltó.

La rubia se paró frente a su… Hiccup, el cual quedó embobado por verla. Le tomó las manos para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

Haddock se estremeció ante el contacto- hola- Astrid no podía aguantar la risa.- tú tampoco te ves mal- le apretó el agarre. El castaño sonrió ladeado.

-vaya, eso aumenta mi ego, ¿lo sabías?- sin darse cuenta, estaban realizando todo lo que les pedía el padre, sin despegar sus miradas, hasta que una pregunta reventó su burbuja.

-acepto- a Hiccup le brillaron los ojos al pronunciar esas palabras.

-acepto- Astrid sintió como los nervios se iban, y solo quedaba la alegría y felicidad, y el amor…

… no escucharon todo lo demás, solo estaban ellos dos…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cinco años después, tiempo presente…_

-he llegado, gente- la campana de la puerta sonó, dejando mostrar a Gustavo. Era de tarde, así que en el bar solo estaban los dueños.

-tío- dos pequeños rubios, uno de 3 años y otro de 2, de ojazos azules, corrieron hasta él, quien los cargó a ambos, y les dio vueltas hasta marearlos.

\- Brutacio, se van a marear- regañó su hermana desde detrás de la barra, arreglando algunos vasos, después de todo, debía mantener bien cuidado su establecimiento, el cual se había conseguido el puesto número uno en la lista de los mejores bares de Berck.

Su hermano paró de darles vueltas- no lo creo- miró a los dos rubios expectantes.- ¿están mareados?- preguntó burlonamente.

Los pequeños solo atinaron a asentir- creo que voy a vomitar- y sin más, el mayor saltó de los brazos de su tío y corrió al baño. El menor también se bajó de un salto, pero él se dirigió a sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra, y seguir con la tarea de dibujar.

Brutilda le dio una mirada de reproche a su hermano, quien solo se encogió de hombros para dirigirse a sentarse al lado de su sobrino. La rubia bufó y siguió con su trabajo.

El pequeño Marcus, miró a su mamá- mami, ¿y papa?- se recostó del mesón.

Abi le sonrió- fue a buscar a tu tía Elsa y a tu tía Anna- el pequeño festejó sobre su asiento.

La campana sonó y los tres voltearon a ver. Marcus saltó de su asiento- Amaya- gritó para luego correr y abrazar a su prima.

En ese momento Diago salió del baño, y no tardó en correr a abrazar también a su prima.

Brutilda saludó con la mano.- hola chicos- saludó Brutacio.

-hola- saludaron Astrid, Hiccup, Mérida y Jack. Los cuatro se fueron a sentar en la barra.

Los tres pequeños se fueron a jugar a oficina del padre de los dos niños. Todos los adultos les siguieron con las miradas.

-deberíamos irnos detrás de ellos- opinó Mérida, sabiendo lo que podría pasar con esos tres pequeños demonios.

Brutilda siguió limpiando la barra- ñaa cuando lleguen los demás- se encogió de hombros. Los novios no tardaron mucho en ceder, Brutacio tampoco, los que tardaron un poco más fue el matrimonio Haddock, tenían un mal presentimiento.

-bueee- Hiccup miró a Brutacio- ¿Cómo está Heather?- apoyo el codo en la barra.

Gustavo rió- como una ballena- los demás le miraron un poco extrañados, ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su esposa embarazada? Seee, era Brutacio- por ella llegue tarde, sus antojos- se estremeció.

Todos rodaron los ojos. Brutilda dirigió la mirada a Jack- hey- el peliblanco volteó a verla- ¿por que llegaron tarde?- se recostó de la barra.

Jack sonrió- Mérida estaba practicando y yo tenía una sesión- la pelirroja era atleta profesional y Jack era fotógrafo profesional.

Astrid rodó un poco los ojos- y nosotros somos sus choferes- añadió con sarcasmo.

-Astrid- regañó su esposo, que después miró a su hermana- siempre será así, ¿verdad?- preguntó con seriedad.

Mérida le miró con una ceja alzada- por supuesto, cuando este en labor de parto, ustedes nos llevaran al hospital- rió con ganas, ganándose un puñetazo en el estomago, cortesía de Astrid.

-Mi sobrino o sobrina no será llevado al hospital por alguien que se que conducirá como anciana, por "seguridad"- le dio una mirada de reproche a su esposo.

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos- por lo menos nuestra hija nació en el hospital- se defendió.

Astrid ahogó un grito- casi nace en el estacionamiento- le dio un zape.

Jack miraba divertido, esos dos siempre habían tenido una extraña y hermosa relación.- mi hijo nacerá en el hospital- se cruzó el de brazos.

Mérida silbó, llamando la atención de todos- el auto será conducido por Astrid- y no faltó que Hiccup se alzara.

-soy tu hermano- señaló a la pelirroja.

Astrid se paró después de él- y yo tu esposa, y su cuñada- le señaló a él y después señaló a Mérida.

Hiccup miró de un lado a otro, ambas cruzadas de brazos- pero… pero… pero- la rubia le daba esa mirada "Hofferson" marca registrada, la cual siempre hacía que él le diera la razón a ella. Se sentó de mala gana- está bien- refunfuñó.

Su esposa y su hermana chocaron los cincos, felices de haber ganado.

-eso fue complot- murmuró Haddock, mirando rendido a su amada esposa.

Astrid sonrió, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla- anímate, tu conducirás a cuando el bebé de Brutacio este por nacer- y Gustavo le secundó.

-exacto, sería fantástico- todos rieron.

Astrid se tocó disimuladamente el vientre, sobándolo con dulzura, esa noche le diría a su adorado esposo que estaba embarazada otra vez, pero no lo diría frente a todos sus amigos, su familia, ya sabía que sería un desastre.

La campana sonó, todos voltearon a ver, Elsa, Kevin y Anna.

-chicos- gritó Jack, corriendo a abrazarlos a todos.

-yo también- Gustavo no aguantó, corrió también a abrazarlos.

-no me dejen- Brutilda saltó la barra y se integró al abrazo.

-mer no se quiere quedar sola- Mérida casi tumba el banco al bajarse, corrió y le saltó encima a la bola de gente.

Hiccup suspiró, miró a su esposa.- my lady- murmuró con suavidad, tendiéndole una mano.

Astrid sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos- por supuesto, babe- le aceptó la mano. Hiccup le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, amaba con locura a esa mujer. Astrid se paró y lo jaló hasta el abraso, lo amaba más de lo que podía demostrarle con la mirada.

Todos eran una gran bola de personas que habían sufrido cada uno a su manera, pero que al final habían logrado salir adelante, y formar sus futuros, unos resplandecientes y hermosos futuros, donde veían a cada una de esas otras caras en él.

Pero…

¡Bum! Una gran explosión desde la oficina de Kevin, y muchas risas traviesas e infantiles.

Desde la gran bola- ¡se los dije!- Mérida gritó, antes de que todos corrieran a ver qué había sucedido con esos tres demonios rubios…

Aunque hayan tenido tantos cambios, buenos como malos, y se hayan alejado, aunque sea un poco, de los demás… siempre terminarían juntándose el viernes en el bar…

NOTITAS CON GALLETAS DE LA SEÑORA CLAUS, PONCHE DE JACK, CHOCOLATE Y MANZANAS:

Astrid:- los dos castaños locos están encerrados en el closet- se encuentra acostada en el escritorio de Tori, comiendo galletas de la señora Claus.

Anna:- esperamos les haya gustado el epilogo, Tori lo hizo con todo el corazón.- está acostada en el sofá, comiendo manzanas.

Mérida:- si quieren le dejan reviews a la loca de nuestra amiga- está acostada sobre la mesita de té, comiendo chocolate.

Jack:- a ver si con eso ellos dos dejan de pelear, o si no, más diversión para nosotros- ellas asienten- y una cosa… ¿Por qué mierda debo tomarme esta porquería?- en su mano tiene una jarra de ponche de Jack, está acostado en el suelo.

Astrid:- porque si no lo haces te desfiguramos la cara- se come otra galleta.

Mérida:- además, sorteamos los papelitos- muerde parte del chocolate-. Por cierto, es hora de contestar reviews.

Astrid:- cabe mencionar que los niños que aparecieron no son nuestros hijo. Hiccup y yo todavía no lo hemos hablado- está roja.

Jack:- pero es obvio que se protegen al hacer sus "practicas" de cómo concebir- mueve sugestivamente las cejas. Astrid le golpea el estomago, y le lanza un libro de bilogía de Tori, que le cae en la cabeza, y lo deja inconsciente.

Mérida y Anna: están grabando con sus respectivos teléfonos- directo a you tube.

Astrid:- será mejor responder los reviews.

**REVIEWS:**

**GUEST: eso es bueno… lo siento, soy mala para dar ánimos. Ok, supongo que gracias por parte de Tori. ¿Gracias? Ehh… te sirve que te de galletas de la señora Claus, son muy buenas, y ayudan mucho, ¿sabes? Adiós.**

Anna:- Astrid, lo mejor será que yo responda, ¿no crees?

Astrid: se encoge de hombros- está bien- come una galleta.

Anna:- bueno, aquí voy…

**VIDEL. S.S: GRACIAS, es muy lindo de tu parte que digas eso. Siii fue tan… adorable. Ella no tiene problema con hacerlo. Okidoki. Bye bye.**

Mérida y Astrid:- demasiado- tienen pequeños tics.

Anna: desanimada- ¿Por qué?

Astrid:- pareces Rapunzel.

Mérida:- mejor lo hago yo- las otras dos asienten.

**LADY AIRA H H: pues aquí Tori te da lo que quieres, espero te guste. Ella lo aceptó con gusto, pero no nos quiere decir dónde está su escondite y la caja fuerte del chocolate. Tranquila, ella no es así. Genial, eso le alegra a la loca castaña. Ella tampoco, y ellos dos tampoco- susurra, pero Astrid escucha y le lanza una bota voladora, que le pega en la espalda- ay… ok, me callo. Genial. Esta increíble, seguro a ella también le gustó. Saludos desde aquí también. Ya la vio. Ella debe de mandarte saludos también, no sé, los encerramos a ambos con cintas sobre sus bocas. Tranquila, se ve hermoso.**

Anna y Astrid:- mejor.

Mérida:- gracias- come chocolate.

**FLAME N´SHADOWS: tranquila, por ti y por aira ella lo puso. Tori espera que te guste.**

**THE- RIDER- SEL: sii muy bonito. Claro, aquí lo tuviste. Pues estaba muy nerviosa si me lo preguntas a mí, pasó toda la semana intentando subir un nuevo capítulo, pero la loca no tenía internet. Saludos. Te mando una manzana con chocolate, le quite un poco a Elsa, pero no le digas.**

Mérida:- esperamos en serio que les haya gustado el epilogo. Sinceramente esa loca ama escribir, así que no se libraran de ella tan fácilmente.

Anna.- que tengan un feliz fin de semana.

Astrid:- diviértanse, y por favor dejen de insistir tanto con los bebes. Que ahora contagiaron a estos también.

Anna y Mérida:- pero serían tan adorables.

_Anna Arendelle- Mérida Dumbrock- Astrid Hofferson._


End file.
